universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Hive
This profile is for the Hive from Destiny. Summery The Hive were once one of the most weakest species in known history, until they came across ruinous powers that uplifted them from there fragile existence. They are now one of the most vile and psychotic beings in the universe, sowing a path of genocide across the cosmos. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Oryx, the Taken King *Savathun *Xivus Arath Second-in-command *Crota, Son of Oryx Military Leaders *Warpriest *Nokris, Herald of Xol Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Alak-Hul, the Darkblade *Golgoroth *Omnigul, Will of Crota *Ir Anûk, Deathsinger *Ir Halak, Deathsinger *Ir Yût, the Deathsinger *Phogoth, the Untamed *Sardok, Eye of Oryx *Sardon, Fist of Crota *Hashladûn, Daughter of Crota *Swarm Princes **Banuk, Ur Prince **Dakoor, Yul Prince **Garok, Xol Prince *Malok, Pride of Oryx *Ecthar, Sword of Oryx *Sardok, Eye of Oryx *Dûl Incaru, the Eternal Return *Worm Gods **Akka, the Worm of Secrets (deceased) **Eir, the Keeper of Order **Ur, the Ever-Hunger **Xol, Will of the Thousands (deceased) **Yul, the Honest Worm Military Units Infantry Large *Ogre **Ascendant Ogre **Hallowed Ogre **Hungering Ogre **Infernal Ogre **Reverent Ogre *Shrieker *Hive Trap *Vestige Special Aircraft/Ships/Vessels *Dreadnaught *War Moon *Hive Warship *Tombships **Chosen Tombship *Seeder Ship |-|Weaponry= Artifacts * Will Breaker (Oryx's Ascendant Sword) * Crota's Sword Military weapons Melee weapons * Thrall Claws * Cleaver * Shield Ranged weapons * Shredder * Boomer * Splinter * Soulfire Rifle Explosives * Fire Bomb Ammunition *Arc Projectile *Solar Projectile *Void Projectile *Darkness Powers The Hive have their own factions and groups which are as follows: *'Blood of Oryx' *'Hidden Swarm' *'Savathûn's Hive' *'Spawn of Crota' *'The Silent Brood' *'Grasp of Nokris' Territories Fundament * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (About millions of years ago.) * Territory type: Home Planet * Inhabitants: Various Races * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 4: Galactic Dominance: The Hive have managed to traverse the vast distance of space with their powers of the Darkness. Mostly by slicing through space to create portals anywhere in the cosmos to get there relatively quickly. Their Civilization uses magic to achieve their galactic spanning feats to travel faster than light, shape or destroy works. Power Source Magic: Darkness Combat (Because of their devotion to the Darkness, many of them can utilize the Darkness as a form of combat, either as a deadly mist or a shield that absorbs damage), Sorcery Enchantment (Majority of the Hive's "tech" is basically empowered by magic and or made from pure biomass), Space Magic (Hive Wizards are known to vivisect the fabric of the universe by cutting open parts of space for fast travel), Enslavement (Oryx can take other races and utilize them as his own personal army as the Taken) Nature: Adaptive Evolution (The Hive are known to constantly adapt and evolve to their surroundings and generate new mutations as naturally as breathing), Symbiosis (The Hive possess an parasitic worm inside them that allows them to become stronger and evolve through combat) Hibernation (Hive are able to go into a state of hibernation for long periods of time, especially in the below 0 degrees temperature for centuries under the glaciers of Mars.) Conquest Stats Tier 5-B: Galaxy: The Hive have sowed a path of destruction across the universe, they managed to annihilate a civilization that encompassed an entire galaxy and were considered the masters of matter and physical law. Power Stats (Characters, units, vehicles and weapons may have higher DC/Durability from the Destruction value of regular weapons and scaling with other characters and in context of the story.) DC: Unknown: Oryx, Savathun, Xivus Arath at their peak (Likely Universe '''due to Oryx creating his own Ascendant Realm and his ability to push his personal Universe inside out). Likely '''Galaxy: from Calculation of how much energy would the Dreadnaught have if released in the same manner before Oryx's arrival in the Sol System. Likely Large Star: Oryx when stronger before Oryx's battle at Saturn, his Death Pulse was comparable to Ghost Star/Supernova (known Ghost Star Abell 39 distance is 5 ly diameter). Multi-Solar System: According to Oryx that Quria could not measure his strength even with "thinking matter of a galaxy". Solar System: The energy that is inside the Dreadnaught which is linked to Oryx, the Taken King and if released would destroy the entire solar system, including his ability to smash entire star webs that links suns together. Solar System: Highest level Hive & Taken leaders (with Warpriest) and elite members able to fight with Guardians who fought against Physical Oryx. Large Star: The Court of Oryx toppled a massive structure the size of a Relativistic Jet (likely higher with how thick the structure is inside). Large Planet: After the weakening of Oryx at the time of the Taken War, the members of the Court of Oryx would be weakened to that point as well. Star: Crota and his sisters comparable to one another in the Ascendant Realm, where his sister Ir Anuk pulled a Star from the sky and weaponize it. Large Planet: The Dreadnaught's Superweapon using Oryx's power to create a large hole in Saturn's rings approximately 30,000 km in diameter, the Dreadnaught is the size of the moon in comparison. Planet: Warpriest, meeting a space faring army and annihilated them which he panted the void in fire and salted the world in ash. Moon: Crota managed to cut apart the moon with his sword (Higher when at full strength, even higher in his throne world). Moon: A blight of Taken are enough to absorb the energy of an entire moon (Io) to the point that it collapse and be destroyed. Large Star-Planet: Elite Exalted Hive which can take massive damage from even Guardians’ supers and even deliver similar level of damage from other elite units (Likely Large Star for well known/top tier Elites or higher). Planet: Major Exalted Hive that are comparable to other major enemies which can challenge them or even "Guardians" (Likely Higher with well known members). Unknown: (Likely higher for all standard weapons to '''Island-Mountain' level with higher Destructive Value to Subatomic level compared to attacking other Destiny units for the following''). Unknown: Regular Ogres with his energy attacks and strength capable of smashing solid rock and pulverizing it. Unknown: Hive Knights with Boomers which contains and powered by a shard of a celestial body. Unknown: Hive's powerful arcane spells, equivalent to explosives. Unknown: Hive standard weaponry which are powerful enough to totally destroy an enemy unit. Unknown: Regular Hive infantry. Durability: Unknown: Oryx, Savathun, Xivus Arath at their peak. Solar System: Highest level Hive & Taken leaders and elite members able to trade blows with Guardians who fought against Physical Oryx. Planet-Large Star: Hive leaders and champions (both major and elites) tanking and/or sponging weapons and powers that have the destructive capacity of Exotic weapons like the Warcliff Coil & Nova Bomb (Likely Large Star for well known/top tier Elites or higher). Continent: The Dreadnaught was not even harmed by Mara Sov's Harbingers (One is capable of destroying all of the planetoid Ceres, likely higher being above War Moons, likely higher). Continent: Hive Warships are totally destroyed by one of the Harbingers. City: Tombships capable of tanking attacks from Awoken fighters. Unknown: (Likely higher with enemy standard weapons to '''Island-Mountain' or higher level with higher Destructive Value to Subatomic level tanking and/or spunging relatively well without precision shots for the following units''). Unknown: Ogres with their size and immense durability. Unknown: Hive Knights and Wizards with shields. Unknown: Thralls and Acolytes. Speed: FTL+: With magic they can cut through space to achieve faster than light travel. Massively FTL: The speed of Oryx's Shades, moving from the Mars moon of Phobos to the Dreadnaught at Saturn in just seconds (this is likely speed as their displays of rapid movement and teleportation are different). FTL+: Hive & Taken leaders and elite members reaction and combat speed scale to Guardians speed with them tagging Echo of Oryx and by extension Oryx. Unknown: The Dreadnaught having unknown/untraceable maneuverability capabilities. Unknown: Hive ships in space. Superhuman+: Hive Infantry standard speed. Skills Stats The Hive's power is tide directly to the Darkness and are strengthened by the worms inside them. The wizards specialize in the usage of magic that can bend space and time and cast powers darkness and death spells. Ascendent Hive have powers that allows them to bridge the metaphysical realms and siphon the powers of those that they have killed. They possess a personal army called Taken: which is comprised of different species that have been 'taken' by Oryx, corrupted and changed into his slaves, with greater powers than their original selves in exchange for their wills. Strengths/Pros They tend to use rituals for their powerful spells to cause devastation on the battlefield, the Hive send waves of Thrall for direct assaults. With Oryx, they tend to have the Taken sent first to corrupt the worlds they assault. It is war that is their strongest as they become stronger with each civilization slaughtered as it brings them closer to their end goal of ruling the universe. Weaknesses/Flaws Their worms inside them gives them their power but they demand tribute for that power, if not fed then they will be eaten by those worms. Their war is one of nature, they tend to have infighting every now and then when their natures demands it. Though they are known to feed on light, they are apathetic to it as it causes them harm and they prefer to stick to dark places most of the time. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Oryx.jpg|Oryx, The Former God-King of the Hive. Dreadnaught.jpg|The Dreadnaught is the Largest Hive ship known, and flagship of Oryx. The_Hive.jpg|The Hive in action. Hive-Tombship.png|The Hive's Tombships which transport units and slip in and out of reality through 'wounds' in space. Oversoul.png|Oversouls, which are the Ascendent Hive's personal realms of immortality to escape death. Taken.jpg|the Taken are once members of a will bearing species but have been taken by Oryx and became his slaves. Category:Profile Category:Destiny Category:Work In Progress Category:Gaming Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Antagonist Category:Army Category:Tier 5-B Conquest Category:Magic Category:Nature